Buscando la luz
by Kigen no Lawliet
Summary: Itachi toma la responsabilidad de devolver la paz a Konoha y para eso necesita la ayuda de cierta niña de ojos blancos con la cual sabe que puede confiar. Aunque sin saberlo, con el tiempo empiezan a sentir un afecto mutuo durante su misión, sin embargo los obstáculos les impiden ver más allá de la confianza o de lo que "eso" signifique. ¿Cumplirán su misión?
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Buscado luz.

**Notas de Autora**: ¡Viva el ItaHina!, aprovechando lo último de vacaciones. También le quiero dar gracias a todos los que comentaron mi anterior fic "Despedida".

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi-sensei, la historia sí es mía. ¡Digan no al Plagio!

**Advertencias**: Hinata es Road to Ninja.

_Capítulo 1_

—Te propongo esto y más pero debemos escapar rápido, los ninjas nos seguirán—el pelinegro le hablaba de cerca, la necesitaba para sobrevivir y esa cadena de chakra que sostenía en la mano lo ayudaría si la pequeña se oponía a ir con él por el lado amable, aunque también quedaba como otra opción usar su Sharingan

—Pero… Itachi-san… no sé si podré…—intentó continuar pero el ruido de gritos de aldeanos asustados la alertó—creo que… sí—no necesitó más que decir, el pelinegro la tomó en brazos como a una muñeca y saltó fuera del peligro mientras corría hacia la salida de la aldea aun sabiendo que estaban amenazados con ser atrapados ahí, llevaba el Mangekyo Sharingan activado… los ojos de su clan, lo sabía, sabía lo que Danzou haría con ellos y que los secretos del clan estaban en peligro

Por eso después de mucho investigar averiguó que tal vez todo lo que hizo no sería en vano, conseguiría el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, ya tenía los ojos adecuados; estaba seguro y había calculado cualquier probabilidad de error descubriendo que eran casi nulas después de lo que había hecho, simplemente debía aplicar un jutsu secreto del clan Uchiha que casi le costaría la vista pero si funcionaba estaba seguro de que todo valdría la pena y no habría problema en volver a ver o utilizar sus ojos de la manera más poderosa posible.

Si era preciso se trataba de un jutsu prohibido perteneciente a Madara Uchiha y seguramente se trataba de un plan de refuerzo si la primera forma de conseguir ese poder no funcionaba, pero como funcionó seguramente no pensó en necesitarlo, al encontrarlo tenía más de diez genjutsus poderosos respaldando y protegiendo el pergamino, le costó casi un año encontrar la manera de abrirlo sin morir y cuando lo logró, copió con su Sharingan el contenido y se encargó de quemarlo utilizando el Amateratsu para no dejar rastro. Y como anteriormente había dicho podía perder la vista, necesitaba alguien que le guiara y lo protegiera en el proceso de recuperación, ella se encargaría de cuidarlo, tenía más de una razón para confiar en la pequeña heredera del clan Hyuga.

Se detuvieron en medio de un claro del bosque, colocó trampas y bombas consciente de un posible ataque por parte de ninjas enemigos y se dirigió adonde había dejado a la peli-azul que miraba el camino por donde habían llegado, intentaba despertar el Byakugan como lo hacía su padre pero al parecer no lograba hacerlo perfectamente, hasta ella misma se decepcionaba de eso y creía tener más de mil razones para querer huir sin voltear atrás, sabía que el pelinegro la protegería porque ¿Qué motivo tendría para ella si la dejaría morir a mitad del bosque?

Recordaba que regresando a la aldea se tardarían quizás dos horas a la velocidad del de ojos rojos quien se aseguró de no dejar rastro en su camino, el paisaje nocturno junto con las estrellas le daban al lugar un aire acogedor sin eliminar del todo lo tétrico. Hizo una fogata para ayudar al mayor a preparar el lugar para dormir ya que el frío abrazador parecía no querer ayudarles en su fuga; si conocía a un ninja noble estaba seguro de que sería ese pelinegro frente a ella quien tomaba asiento en ese viejo tronco seco. No conocía a alguien más capaz y valiente que él, sin embargo no podía evitar preguntarse qué propósito tendría con ella, esos ojos que ahora eran rojos le parecían de lo más legibles en ese momento, triste era saber que la mayoría que miraba era dolor y una luz extinguiéndose en el fondo. Suponía que debía recordar que dejó a su hermano solo, dolido y prácticamente devastado después de lo que hizo.

—Itachi-san…—él alzó la vista y se conectó con los ojos de ella, totalmente sin miedo ni vergüenza mientras la más joven intentaba no sonrojarse y continuar hablando ante esa penetrante mirada que parecía fría, seca— ¿Qué planea hacer ahora que… cumplió su… misión? —la pregunta ya el joven la esperaba y miró la luna sobre ellos

—Restaurar la paz de mi aldea… porque… ¿De qué serviría la muerte de Shisui si no lo hago? ¿O la muerte de todo el clan?... la soledad y el sufrimiento de Sasuke…—la niña lo miró con entendimiento en su mirada mientras él proseguía a continuar—ellos necesitan paz—cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar algo más de qué hablar pero sabía que ella por muy joven que fuera también necesitaba otra respuesta—tú y yo entrenaremos por dos semanas inicialmente, como te lo ofrecí te entrenaré el tiempo que estemos juntos no solo por mí, sino también por ti—la mirada interrogante de ella advertía lo obvio que era su ignorancia ante el plan del mayor

— ¿A qué se refiere Itachi-san? —la mirada roja se apagó para recargar chakra y ella pareció relajarse por un instante atenta a lo que vendría

—Te necesito Hinata-chan—ella se sorprendió, era la primera vez que el usaba su nombre y no su apellido al llamarla—al ser la heredera del clan Hyuga además de poseer un gran poder en tu interior estoy seguro de que te convertirás en la única capaz de llegar donde ninguna otra mujer ninja ha llegado—sonrió ligeramente al pensar lo que diría—hasta podrías ayudarme a reconstruir mi clan—un fuerte sonrojo acompañó las mejillas de la menor y el mayor solo dejó escapar una pequeña risita, sin esperar respuesta se dirigía a subir el árbol en el que haría guardia pero unas palabras que lo dejaron sorprendido lo detuvieron

—Yo creo… que no es mala idea—ahora el rostro del mayor pareció sonrojarse ligeramente pero tan rápido como subió bajó y una casi inexistente sonrisa apareció en su helado rostro

—Entonces… así será—de un salto aterrizó en la rama dejando a la menor algo aturdida pero con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro

—'Así será'—se acomodó junto a un árbol ignorando la mirada del mayor sobre ella y durmió

—'No sé qué pasó, pero acabo de comprometerme con una niña'—acomodó su negra melena con una mano y retiró su banda ninja rasgando la hoja con un kunai—'pero estoy seguro de que cuando todo termine, esto habrá valido la pena'—colocó un genjutsu cubriendo toda sospecha de su ubicación en el lugar y se dispuso a relajarse con la naturaleza, en su condición no podía bajar la guardia

Fin del Capítulo.

Espero que les guste. Dejen un Review si les gustó o si quieren que la continuación sea antes de la próxima semana.

Kigen-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Título**: Buscado luz.

**Notas de Autora**: ¡Viva el ItaHina!, aprovechando lo último de vacaciones. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, por el apoyo y por sus Review, ¡hacen a esta pequeña escritora muy feliz!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi-sensei, la historia sí es mía. ¡Digan no al Plagio!

**Advertencias**: Hinata es Road to Ninja.

_Capítulo 2_

Al día siguiente

—Hermano… ¿por…qué? —en el hospital un pequeño pelinegro de piel nívea empezaba a reaccionar ante la mirada atenta de las enfermeras—I-Itachi ¡no! —trataron de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero al parecer ese día no despertaría…

Hace poco se había regado la noticia del único sobreviviente de la masacre del clan Uchiha, la ciudad era un caos, no creían que solo un ninja fuera capaz de hacer todo lo que hizo y más al tratarse de un clan de élite, pero así era. Ahora Itachi Uchiha era considerado un traidor y más al saber que el clan Hyuga había perdido a su heredera suponiéndose que el pelinegro la había asesinado.

Lo que nadie esperaba es que no fuera cierto. Y más al ignorar que los planes del pelinegro la unirían a ella, porque él no le haría daño, él era el bueno en esa horripilante historia escrita por Danzou y el consejo de la aldea.

En la mansión del Souke se iba de arriba abajo con preocupación, todos los miembros del clan buscaban con el Byakugan aún con el peligro de ser atacados, Hiashi Hyuga buscaba a su hija como jamás creyó la buscaría. Si bien era cierto quizás no le tenía mucha importancia al asunto días anteriores, hace poco descubrió que la heredera lograba despertar el Byakugan a esa tierna edad aunque con algo de dificultad, pero sin duda eso le daba a entender que sería tan fuerte como el hijo mayor de Fugaku y lideraría el clan con fortaleza pero al parecer sus planes se habían arruinado con la masacre del clan que los rivalizaba.

Tokuma Hyuga apareció con noticias y el mayor pareció sorprenderse de la eficacia de su clan en búsquedas.

—Tenemos noticias de Hinata-sama—el mayor escuchaba atento al de menor rango—logramos detectar su aroma con ayuda del clan Inuzuka, pero este se pierde en dirección sur y no hay más rastros de ella—Hiashi pareció decepcionarse de que fuera el clan Inuzuka el acreedor de tal mérito y que su clan no lograra nada, suspiró ante tal fallo de parte de los suyos

—Envíen al escuadrón más fuerte de la rama secundaria y hagan petición de que el clan Inuzuka ayude en la búsqueda—no podía abandonar ahora su cargo y dentro de un tiempo tendría compañía del consejo del clan para discutir sobre ese problema

—Con su permiso—el ninja menor desapareció en una nube de humo y él suspiró abandonando la habitación, su familia se estaba derrumbando y de eso no le quedaba la menor duda

—'Hinata… ¿Dónde estás?' —ese pensamiento parecía tan lejano pero tan cercano a la vez que no podía creer que le pertenecieran

En algún lugar en la densidad de los bosques de Konoha

—Itachi-san ¿se le ofrece algo en lo que pueda ayudarle? —la peli-azul de menor edad se acercó al mayor un tanto sonrosada por la noche anterior aunque intentando dejar el asunto de lado mientras el mayor parecía aun ausente del mundo que lo rodeaba aunque no fuera así

—No, gracias Hinata-san—terminó de guardar lo que habían usado la noche anterior, retiró el genjutsu que cubría el espacio donde descansaron en la noche observando que con solo las trampas y las bombas había bastado, cargó a la niña en su espalda adquiriendo gran velocidad en su primer salto; la banda sobre su frente ahora solo significaba que era un renegado de su aldea, un criminal, y aunque eso le doliera en el alma no podía permitir que sentimientos tan débiles salieran a luz del sol; por ahora no debía pensar en eso

Dirigiéndose en dirección a Kirigakure entraría en una guarida que él mismo había preparado después de varias misiones en ANBU, la suerte era que nadie sabía la ubicación exacta gracias a una barrera y cerradura colocada con chakra y algunos pergaminos sellados, sin mencionar al guardián que protegía el ingreso a quien fuera que no tuviera su firma de chakra o su dojutsu, no la había construido él pero se encargó de hacer las únicas dos habitaciones extras que habían, esta debía haber sido anteriormente de alguna banda de ladrones o asesinos. Estaba seguro de que el viaje no era tan largo y que de seguro a su paso no tardarían más de dos días en llegar sin embargo, la niña sobre su espalda tenía necesidades y él como todo buen encargado debía atenderlas.

Empezó a correr aún más rápido gracias al hecho de haber calentado. Se sentía extrañamente bien sentir el calor de alguien junto a él, ese calor que la mayoría de las veces solo sentía de su madre y su hermano menor ya que del resto solo recibía miedo u odio.

Sin hablarse y al parecer sin la presencia de nadie que los atacara llegó el medio día y debían almorzar algo ligero para poder avanzar con rapidez hasta el anochecer ya que debían cambiar su rumbo, llevaba varios alimentos, sin exagerar ya que sabía podría ser una carga innecesaria. Se detuvieron en un pequeño claro y prepararon los almuerzos en la fogata. La mirada de la menor lo alertó al ver que tenía el Byakugan activado y miraba atentamente alrededor, al decir verdad esa niña lograba sorprenderlo de vez en cuando sin embargo no lo mostraba ya que sería innecesario.

—Itachi-san, nos observan—desactivó su habilidad y el mayor agudizó sus sentidos escuchando el crujir de unas hojas lo suficientemente fuerte para saber la ubicación y no hizo más que alzar los hombros

—No te preocupes… todo está controlado—siguió comiendo una ligera sopa y a lo lejos unas miradas pertenecientes a ojos rasgados y oji-blancos mostraban temor

Dos clones de chakra del ojinegro se hacían presentes frente a los intrusos con varios shuriken en mano y sus mortíferos ojos encendidos en sangre. Los ninjas de la hoja se encontraban algo lejos de la pareja que almorzaba y mostraron una mirada llena de ¿temor? No, no podía ser o al menos eso se repetían en mente los que pronto serían atacados.

Una mirada bastó para noquear al líder Inuzuka quien en menos de dos segundos se desplomó mientras el resto solo recibía los shuriken de trayectoria perfecta sobre su armadura o extremidades. Lo próximo que sintieron fue el frío metal atravesando sus estómagos y una hemorragia lo suficientemente grande como para ser atendida se vio en cada uno de ellos quienes al igual que el primero fueron víctimas del poderoso Sharingan en una técnica de borrado de memoria quedando inconscientes en el acto. Sin duda nadie sabría lo que ocurrió en ese bosque.

**Notas finales**:

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Sasha545**

**Lucy Dei**

**Magic ann love**

**Tsu-chan**

**Ravenkatara-zuko**

**RukiaNeechan**

**uchihacecy**

Y a todos los que agregaron la historia a sus alertas.

Kigen-chan.


End file.
